Martyn Lannister
'Martyn Lannister '''is the youngest son of Lord Tytos Lannister and Lady Jeyne Marbrand. He is also commonly known as the ''Lionknight for his martial achievements. For the past decade, he has managed the military side of the Westerlands' government, while his older brother Tymon handled affairs concerning intrigue and trade. The Westerlands prospered during this alliance between the two brothers. Martyn kept the peace, as he was a respected and feared commander, while Tymon established trade connections and good relations within the West and around the known world. Considered the military genius of House Lannister, Martyn marshalled the armies of the West during Durran's Defiance and returned home as a war hero, bringing thousands of golden dragons worth of treasure to the Westerlands from the Reach. Shortly afterwards he was named Castellan of Casterly Rock, his duties revolving around the defence of the castle, suppressing revolts and preventing foreign invasions. Martyn's nephew, Perceon Lannister has actively tried to take the role of the Westerlands' military leader after inheriting his titles from his father. He married Elaena Bittersteel before the beginning of the Defiance, an extremely pious woman who was eager to move away from the supposedly cursed castle of Harrenhal. They have an eleven-year-old son, Luceon. Mostly raised by his mother, Martyn believes the upbringing heavily involving the Faith has been making his son weak and naive. He also fathered a bastard daughter to Dyanna Tyrell, named Eleanor Flowers during the Occupation of Highgarden. Appearance and Character Ser Martyn is a tall, heavily built man. His eyes are Lannister emerald. He has retained the martial capabilities of his youth, though he isn't as good as he used to be. Even in the comfort of the Rock he dresses in long, heavy clothing and wears large necklaces and rings. Martyn also brings his sword wherever he goes, but he rarely needs to use it. A valiant fighter and an honourable knight in his youth, Martyn has been slowly becoming older and more calculating and ruthless. He is a proven battle commander and an experienced politician, and has a very powerful presence combined with an intimidating gaze. Following Lord Tymon's death he has become more driven towards the interest of his House and legacy as a whole, rather than anything or anyone else. Though not a lord officially, he is often called ''Lord Castellan ''simply for all the prestige he holds in court. History Martyn became famous after mustering the armies of the Westerlands to fight the royalist Tyrells. While his father and brother, who held the ranks that traditionally took care of managing military affairs were more focused on intrigue and trade, Martyn took the initiative and organised the offensive on his own. Perceon Lannister squired for him at the time. The Lannister army pillaged the lands west of the Mander, successfully besieging and capturing the castles of Red Lake, Old Oak and Goldengrove. The main Tyrell host, led by Lord Mace Tyrell was busy trying to relieve King's Landing from the Stormlanders' grip. Meanwhile, Martyn's host begun the Occupation of Highgarden once Garth Tyrell opened the gates to the Lannister troops in exchange for minimal violence. Hearing that Mace Tyrell's host was returning from the Crownlands, Martyn did the wise move and demanded gold from every House in the Reach, threatening them with devastation if these terms were not met. The bluff worked to a decent degree, and Houses Hightower and Tarly among others handed over a large portion of their treasuries. While the Tarlys were bringing their tribute and staying at the castle for a while, Martyn and Dyanna Tyrell, Jorren Tarly's wife, briefly fell for each other and conceived a child. This child would be born at Horn Hill, and when her hair was discovered to be blonde it became clear Myrcella Flowers was not Jorren's offspring. Martyn led the western army back to Crakehall after collecting House Lannister's due, and set up a defensive position in the woods around the castle. Meanwhile, Lord Ronnel Tarbeck had invited his father to a feast at Tarbeck Hall, but had apparently kidnapped the Lord of Casterly Rock in exchange for the title of Warden of the West from King Maelys I Blackfyre. Martyn sent his squire and nephew, Perceon to settle the matter, which ended up in the event known as Ronnel's Regret. After the wars of the Realm had subsided, Tymon Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock. While Tymon managed the social and economical part of governing the Westerlands, Martyn became the region's military leader. In 272 he was appointed the Castellan of Casterly Rock by his brother. This alliance and trust between the two brothers brought peace and prosperity to the land; Tymon negotiating with the more calculating vassals while Martyn dealing with the more hot-tempered ones. Tymon died in 279 AC, and his former squire, Perceon succeeded his father. The balance between the two brothers was gone, as Martyn was never so close to his nephew and both of them leaned more towards the military side of government.Category:Westerlander Category:House Lannister